Multi-media messaging enables users to send multi-media messages to other users via their cellular telephones. Multi-media messaging is limited in its abilities, and is defined by a Specification.
PictureMail is a service provided by LightSurf, Inc. It enables a user to share messages between mobile devices as well as with any e-mail address. Users can create PictureMail messages using pictures from a camera phone, pictures that are already online, or pictures that have been previously downloaded to the phone. Users simply select the picture to share, add a short text or voice message, and click send. Subscribers can organize all their pictures into online albums for easy storage and retrieval. These albums can also be shared as PictureMail slideshows. Additionally, subscribers and their guests can post messages to a Guestbook about PictureMails they have received.